Secrets
by Xiphias11
Summary: Ginny is a witch but her children don't know it. When they go to Hogwarts she too goes there as a teacher to keep an eye on them. But is she the only one with Secrets? Or do the twins hide something too?I'm not that far yet, but soon
1. Beginning

_Hi, this is my first fanfiction and normally I don't write any so it isn't really good. But I thought I should just try writing one once so here it is:_

Ginny was sitting in her living room when her two kids Jade and Thomas came in telling her somebody wanted to speak to her. As Ginny went to the door she saw her old friend Hermione Granger standing there. She wasn't very surprised as Hermione started to introduce herself, for several reasons.

1. Ginny wore a necklace that changed her looks, so that she didn't have red hair and freckles anymore but short black hair and her face looked slightly different, even paler than before.

2. Hermione hadn't seen Ginny since she was 17 and thought, as well as every other wizard, that Ginny was dead.

And Ginny didn't want to change that. The reason why Ginny had let everyone believe that she was dead was quite simple. One day she had found a time turner and accidentally activated it, so that she turned up in Tom Riddles time. (The time, in which he still went to school, I mean. I know there are so many time turner stories, so I don't think I will write much about that time, or better even nothing. ) She fell in love with him, slept with him, found out she couldn't change the past and went back into her time where she found out that she was pregnant and left school to live among muggles. That was quite easy since her father had always explained the muggle technology to her. So she brought her children up as normal muggles. They didn't even know that their mother was a witch.

As Hermione had finished introducing herself as Hermione Granger, a teacher from a school called Hogwarts for special children, Ginny asked her to come in.

"Would you like something to drink, Mrs. Granger, tea, coffee orangejucie?" Ginny asked.

"A glass of water would be fine, if it doesn't matter too much."

Suddenly Ginny went to the door in front of which her kids were standing looking guilty because their mother caught them eavesdropping.

"You could have come in if you wanted to hear what Mrs. Granger about to tell me. Haven't I told you not to listen at doors because I'll always know when you're doing it?" Ginny said looking stern. When she thought about it, Jade and Tom were sometimes just like Fred and George. Always doing what they shouldn't. "Tom, please get Mrs. Granger a glass of water. Jade, either sit down here or go up to you're room."

"Ok, mum." Both said at the same time.

Then Hermione started to tell Ginny and the twins about magic, wizards, Hogwarts and that the twins were allowed to start in summer even thought they were muggles, or so she thought. In the beginning, Ginny acted as if she didn't believe Hermione but after being showed some magic she stopped. In the end, she asked Tom and Jade if they wanted to go. The twins wanted and it was settled that Ginny, the twins and Hermione would meet in diagonally next weekend to buy school things for the children.

After Hermione had gone Ginny was happy that Hermione hadn't discovered her disguise. Thank God that her children had their fathers black hair and only her eyes. She even thought about telling the twins that she was a witch but quickly decided against it. They would just ask too many questions about their father and why she pretended to be a muggle. The only difficulty could be explaining to them not to talk to snakes while near other people.

_Ok that was the first chapter. Well I think it's not so good but i'll just wait for some reviews. Oh an if you read this story till the end please review, even if you only write good or bad or :-) or :-( Please just write something. Hasn't got to be much. Ok thanks. But only to those who review. Xiphias :o)_

_Oh and I'm on holiday soon so you won't hear anything from me the next 2 weeks. Sorry! _


	2. diagonally

_Ha. I got another chapter before I'm away! But I'm sure that will be the last for the next 2 weeks. And thanks again to _princessangelita _the 1. review. Anything else I wanted to write? Ah yes. Sorry that the chapters aren't too long...I wrote in some of my reviews that I whished that the chapters were longer, but you just read faster than write._

2.

The whole week over, the children were excited about their trip to "the place where only wizards shop". However, when Saturday finally arrived they were nervous about the port key. They had to use one because they lived in Germany, Ginny had chosen Germany because only a few wizards (and witches) live there, not like in France where thousand live, and it is still near England, not like India. The port key was an old sack in front of their letterbox. A few minutes before 11 o'clock Ginny went with Jade and Tom to it.

"And don't forget not to let go till we're there, understood?"

"Yes mom."

"We listened to Professor Granger, you know!"

"I just don't want you to go missing. That whole thing with magic is so unusual for me." Ginny said but she thought, "Oh no. Why do I have to pretend I am a nice caring mugglemother who doesn't understand a bit magic. I should get an Oscar for my performance."

Just as Tom, the nicer one of the twins, but not much nicer than his sister, wanted to apologize to Ginny, the port key whooshed them away too diagonally in to the pub (sorry I forgot the name, now I'll have to search for my HP books :-( Ah, I only needed 10 min) the leaky cauldron. Once there Hermione Granger came to them and began to explain totally unimportant things about the house and that muggle think it's a normal pub…

"…and when a muggle comes in here they just see some old furniture and funny looking people and normally they leave faster than they came. But when a muggle knows about the wizard world…"

"Sorry Mrs. Granger I think we should go and get everything now."

"…and this house was built by Frederic the wild. Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I think we should go now. Come here along."

"Good, finally she stopped talking." Jade whispered to Tom.

In diagonally Hermione brought them to Olivianders Wand Shop and to Madame Malkins.

They bought each a wand, robes and everything they needed. Of course, they weren't allowed a broom, because they were first years but they got an owl and a snake each.

Later while eating ice cream Hermione told them how to get to Hogwarts.

"I will send you a portkey. You have to touch it at 10 o'clock. It's quite simple. The portkey will bring you to platform 9 ¾. Just get onto the Hogwarts express before 11. Mrs. Serpenso (Ginny's new last name, serpens is Latin and means snake) the portkey will bring you back home at quarter past eleven."

After that, they got a new portkey and whooshed of home. Later in bed, Jade read a schoolbook, while Tom had to perform the spells.

"Here it say Accio and then you've got to say what you want to accio."

"Ok let's try it. Accio book. Hey it works."

"Tom the book was supposed to fly to you and not against the ceiling. I think you've got to flick you're wand more. Like this. Accio book."

"Why does it work with you? Accio Jades Wand."

"That isn't fair. Give me my wand back. "

"Hey I did it. It worked."

Right then Ginny came into the room. "If you're not quite right now I'll take you're wands. Now go to sleep please. You can try everything you like tomorrow. And you know Mrs. Granger said underage wizards aren't allowed to do magic."

"But mum. We're just practicing for school."

"Yes and I'm not forbidding it you. Just go to sleep NOW!"

"OK mum"

_Ok. so holidays now. Yeah sun I'm coming. :-)_


	3. Changes

_Hey I'm there again. And to anybody who's interestet: My holiday was nice, sunny, warm... But then if you're not interested don't read this. _

_Oh and this chapter is longer cause I wrote half of it in a car. Into a little notebook (well it calls himself wirting pad) and it took me 8 1/2 pages. Small pages. I've got to eat sry. I would have writen more...  
_

3. One day after their trip to Diagonally Ginny decided to ask Dumbledore for a job, of course under a totally new name, because she had realized that with her children in Hogwarts she would be lonely and with a job as a teacher she could she her kids, even if they wouldn't know it was her. Therefore, she apperated to Hogsmead, went to the post office and sent a letter to Dumbledore asking him for interview. About 20 min. later a reply came back. She could come the same day, "since you're in Hogsmead", at 12 o'clock. After that she apperated back into a deserted street near her house, from where Ginny went to the backer to buy a loaf of bread. The twins shouldn't get suspicious, why she wasn't at home. On the way home, she thought up an excuse to send Jade and Tom to her best friend Mia for the rest of the day. However, Mia was a muggle. After breakfast, the twins did find it a bit funny that Ginny bought break again, since there was still enough left, Ginny dialed Mia's telephone number:

-„Hallo, wer ist da?" (Hello, who's there?)

-"Hi Mia, it's me Jenny." Ginny had changed her name Ginevra Weasley to Jennifer Serpenso. (And I don't think I'll write the whole conversation in German. That would take much too long.)

-"Mia, can you do me a favor and look after the kids today?"

-"No problem. But don't you think they are old enough by now to stay alone at home?"

-"Normally: yes but at the moment no. I'll explain later. We'll be at quarter to 12 at you're house, ok?

-"That's ok. I planed on being home all day. Just bring them when you have time."

-"Thanks, see you soon."

-"Bye"

-"Tschüss" (Bye)

Then Ginny went into Jades room since a lot of noise came from there. The room was a total mess. Most of the toys were broken, the lamp was smashed and Tom and Jade were just bending their pencils until they broke into a half. At that sight, Ginny got really angry: "What are you doing? Why are destroying you're room? Just because you don't live here anymore? Answer me. NOW!" Jade was the first to say something: "Sorry mum. We wanted to practice this new spell. Reparo. It's a spell to repair things. But they have to be broken to repair them."

"But you didn't need to damage you're whole room!"

"We wanted to make a competition out of it. Who can mend the most things." Tom said.

"Ok, you'll repair everything now. But if I see one thing in my house broken or damaged because of some stupid competition, I'll take you're wand and you won't get them back till we're on platform…"

"9 ¾, mum"

"Thank you, 9 ¾. And when you're ready we're driving to Mia, where you'll stay the rest of the day."

"You aren't staying with us by "Tante Mia"? Why?" Jade asked, while repairing a wooden horse.

"I'm interviewing some people at 12 and after that I'm talking to my boss because I want to work longer when you and Tom are at Hogwarts." Ginny lied. The rest of the drive was quiet; everybody was lost in his or her own thoughts. They finally arrived at Mia's house at 2 to 12. It was a small stone house with a tiny garden in front. Tom and Jade had always loved to play the trees, Ginny remembered. But now Mia was struggling to cut them down.  
"Hey, there you are. I've been waiting for you. Jade would you get me one of the blue sacks, to put the leaves in, you which one I mean. And Tommy saw this branch of, will you, while I'm holding it down. Hi Jenny, when are you picking them up?" Mia shouted from the top of a ladder.

"It'll take a while. See you in a few hours. I love you don't forget." Shouting the last word Ginny went to her car, got in and drove to next parking lot and into a parking space. After she had made sure, nobody was watching she took her necklace off. Slowly she transformed from Jenny to Ginny, her hair became redder and her face looked younger and softer. But she wasn't finished yet, because she just couldn't walk into Dumbledore's office as Ginny Weasley and say something like: "I know everybody thinks I'm dead but I'm not and I'd like a job, please." Ginny mumbled a spell (I won't think of the right one now, I'm terrible in Latin but it should be something like muta faciem, change face or muta cupum, change body), then put the necklace back on, while concentrating how her new look should be. This time her hair turned into a mixture of brown and black, her skin was more tanned and her face once again looked slightly older but this time stricter. She checked her watch after that getting a shock. It was 12:05! Her meeting with Dumbledore was at 12. She would be to late, so much for a good first expression. At once she disapparated to Hogwarts. Well to the Hogwarts gates, since everybody knows you can't apparate onto the Hogwarts grounds (see Hogwarts, a history). The gates weren't open so Ginny rang the big bell hanging there, Professor McGonagall came some minutes later. She didn't look very happy.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall; I'm here to bring you to Professor Dumbledore. Follow me." She said and started to walk towards Hogwarts. On the way, Ginny tried to start a conversation;

"I'm Jennifer Aenigma. But I suppose you know that already." She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry I'm to late…"

"You're not too late, you're much too early. You should come at 12. It's 11:12!"

"But my watch says 12:12. I don't understand…oh, no I forgot the time difference. Germany is an hour beyond England. I'm really sorry Professor, if Professor Dumbledore is busy at the moment I'll com back in 50 minutes."

"Since you're here now, you might as well talk to him earlier. Bubble drops." She gestured up. "Dumbledore is waiting for you."

Ginny slowly went up the stairs. Memories of her first year came up, but she pushed them back. Dumbledore's office hadn't changed since that time. He himself didn't look so fine. He seemed to have noticed her thoughts. "I'm getting old. Perhaps I'll have to retire soon." He smiled sadly. "But now to something more pleasant: You came here because of the job as Defense against the dark arts teacher. Do you have any qualifications?"

"I'm sorry, no. I haven't worked as a teacher before, you must know. But I went to a wizard school. I had hoped that would be enough."

"Since nobody else wants the job and the school year starts in a week, you've got the job. I do hope you'll stay longer then a year. I had hoped it would end after Voldemorts death but every teacher leaves because of different reasons after a year. This parchment tells you everything you need to know. And it doesn't matter that you came too early. I'll see you in a week. Goodbye."

"Thank you. See you then." With those words, Ginny went out of his office. Professor McGonagall was already waiting for her to take her back.

"I assume you got the job, by the look on you're face. Perhaps you will stay longer than a year, but I doubt it."

"Is it really true that every DADA teacher left after a year?"

"Yes, so sad it is, it has been nearly 20 year like that now. The last few year no one wanted to take the job it's not like something dreadful happens to the teachers. But 2 (Quirrel & some other) of them died, 1 lost his memory, 1 went crazy and another disappeared. Of course, nobody knows about the other reasons like marriage, retirement or a better job." McGonagall stopped by the gates. "We'll see us in a week, I suppose. "

"Yes, we will. Goodbye."

"cu" The Professor said and walked back. Ginny waited until she wasn't able to see McGonagall anymore and then, with a last look at Hogwarts, disapparated back into her car. Her watch said 1:30. She still had much time till she had to get Tom and Jade but it was much nicer to spent the day with them and Mia, then by herself Ginny decided. So she drove back, after switching back with the necklace, to Mia's house. She told everyone her boss had a new job for her. To travel through the world and write articles. Mia was quite upset. Not only the twins going to a privatschool in England, Ginny wouldn't be there to.

_Next chapter. Soon. I think. And I think about bringing Tom in. But that will take a long while._


	4. Sorting

_I think it's a bit longer this time. But it took more time too. And since I've got to go to school in 2 days, how unfair, it will take even longer for the next chapter._

4.

The rest of the week until 1. September was very tiring for Ginny, she had to check the children out of school, but since there was a law, that kids had to go to school till their 16 it wasn't that easy, she had to plan a party for the twins with all their friends and the most important thing she had to keep the twins under control, witch was easier said than done. So on the 1. September they all got up at 10 o'clock. Ginny made breakfast; the twins checked their suitcases and searched for their pet snakes. Tom lost his wand but later found it by his owl called Moon. Shortly before 11, they dragged their suitcases, owls, snakes and themselves into the living room. The portkey, an old chair, was already there. When they all touched it they were transported to platform 9 ¾. Because of the time difference, it was 10 o'clock in England. So not many people were there.

"Look Jade, there's the Hogwartsexpress." Tom said

"I can see it too, silly!"

"Oh yes. Come let's have a look at it before everybody else comes. We'll sit together, won't we? "

"Of course, with whom else should I sit? Let's go!"

With that, they left, leaving Ginny standing alone. Not that she bothered, she needed to plan her next steps. She had to be in Hogwarts when the Hogwartsexpress left the station. She already knew she would be to late. She was so lost in thoughts she didn't even notice a man talking to her until he touched her shoulder.

"…Hello, everything all right with you?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"I asked wherever the 2 were you're children. This here is my son Alexander."

"Hello Alexander. Yes the twins are mine." Ginny shook the man's and Alex hand. "Jade, Tom, come here!"

When the two had arrived, Ginny introduced them to Alex and his father Mr. Robinson.

"So you two, in which house do you want to come?" Alex asked.

"House? What do mean, Alexander?"

"Alex, Alex is fine. Don't you know, there are 4 houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Into Ravenclaw the clever come, to Gryffindor the brave, to Hufflepuff, I think, loyal people and Slytherin well only people out of old wizard families and Mum says not so nice kids."

"Oh well, then I suppose we won't go to Slytherin. Our parents are muggles. You know I'd like to go into Ravenclaw." Jade said.

"Hmm or Hufflepuff. But we want to be together in a house. Where do you want to be, Alex?"

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor like my mum or in Ravenclaw like my dad."

"You're parents are wizards to? That's so cool."

"Yeah, do you want to sit in a compartment with me?"

"We'd love to. Let's get a good one, before their all gone."

When the kids were gone a women appeared with a little girl. She went to Alex dad and Ginny. Anxious she asked: "Richard, you should look after Alex for a few minutes. Where is he?"

"Calm down Angelina. This is Mrs. Serpenso. He's together with her children. They're looking for a compartment."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Angelina Robinson, Richards's wife. And this here is my daughter Alice. Nice to meet you. It's Alex first year at Hogwarts. You're kids too?

"Yes, look there the 3 are." Ginny smiled as they made their way through across the now very crowded platform. "Did you get a compartment?"

Then the train whistled. Ginny quickly hugged her children. "Write me when you arrive, will you." She noticed, that she sounded like her own mother. Her mother who thought she was dead.  
"Of course mom. We promised."  
"Now get onto the train you two. And don't do anything silly. Like when…"

"…we know, like when we used fireworks in our old school and had to go to the headmaster."

"You got it, I'll miss you."

"We love you too mom." Jade said. Then they jumped onto the train. Alex next to them was trying to get his sister of him. But as always when the train started to move everybody got on safely. Alex, Jade and Tom went into their compartment. They had already put their luggage away. Tom and Alex sat down by the window, Jade next to Tom. They all waved a last time to their families, then began to talk.

"So how old are you Alex?" Jade asked.

"I'm 11. My birthday is 2 days before Harry Potters."

"Who's Harry Potter?"

"Sorry, I forgot you're muggleborn. Best I'll start right at the beginning. About 40 years ago there was this wizard named Voldemort. He was evil, so evil that everybody was even afraid to say his name. And lots of people were on his side. Then 30 years ago Harry Potter was born. His parents belonged to those who were against Voldemort. He killed them and tried to kill Harry too, but somehow he lost his powers. But he came back. 15 years later. In the end Harry killed him, Harry was 18 then. He died in the battle. But he's a great hero."

"What did Voldemort do?"

"He killed people of course. And he tried to rule over the wizard world. And most of his supporters were in Slytherin. He himself was in there. People say that his ancestor was Salazar Slytherin himself."

After that they sat in silence till the witch with the lunch trolley came. (Is she really called that? I couldn't remember and looked into HBP, but she isn't mentioned there because of the slug club, or what it's called.) They got themselves Schokofrogs, Alex: There are cards inside. I've nearly got all. I just need Dumbledore and Salazar Slytherin, and Bertie Botts Beans (I don't know if I wrote them right and I can't check), Alex: Better look good at the colors, with bright colors you've got a little bit better chance that they aren't horrible. I once had one that tasted like paper. It wasn't that bad. But pineapple is my favourite.

"Do twins always come into the same house?" Jade asked. "Ihh, I've got lemon!"

"Lemon really isn't the worst you can get. To you're question: With twins it isn't different as with brothers. Or with sisters. The hat, you get sorted from a hat, looks into you and sees witch house would suit you. Dad told me people most get the choice between two houses. I do hope we're together." Alex popped a Schokofrog into his mouth.

"How do you do that, Alex? Mine keep escaping."

"I've got more practise. What card do you have? I've got Harry Potter. Want to have him?"

"Sure. Let's see. It says Merlin."

"You don't get Merlin that easy. Look there's Harry Potters scar."

"He's moving!" Jade exclaimed.

"What do you expect him to do? Stand still?" Alex laughed.

Suddenly they heard footsteps outside and an older boy in a Hogwarts robe looked in.

"Get you're robes on. We'll be there in 5 minutes."

Tom and Jade quickly pulled their robes over their t-shirts and jeans.

"You can leave you're suitcases here. The house elves will get them."

When the train stopped they all got off and stood there looking up at Hogwarts until a loud voice cried. "First years. Over here. To me. First years. Come on."

So they made their way to Hagrid and went in boats across the lake to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall brought them into a small room, with chairs, where they should all wait till she came back. Jade started to count all first years. She was by 28 when the teacher came back and led them into the great hall. Jade found it awesome. Especially the ceiling, that looked like the sky outside. She was so absorbed in her thoughts; she didn't even listen to the hats song. Only when she heard clapping she realized that the sorting was about to begin.

Professor McGonagall got out the list:

"Abott, Michael"

A little boy walked to the hat. As he put it on it slipped and you couldn't see his face anymore. After a while the hat cried:

"HUFFLEPUFF"

The whole table cheered as Michael walked over and sat down.

"Bent, Daniel"  
"GRIFFINDOR"

"Budster, Lisa"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Darko, Martin"

"SLYTHERIN"

And it went on and on and on like that till

"Robinson, Alexander"  
The twins watched their friend going to the hat. You could see he was nervous.

"RAVENCLAW"

Alex grinned and took the hat off. He walked over to the clapping table and sat down next to Lisa. Then it was Jades turn.

"Serpenso, Jade Ginevra"

"Why must I have that stupid second name?" Jade thought. "At least Toms isn't better." She put on the hat. Like by the others it slid onto her shoulders. Then she heard a little voice in her head.

"Interesting, you've got much in you're head. And you would be one of the best witches the world ever saw if I put you to Ravenclaw. "

"Ravenclaw is good. My friend is there. Please sort me into that house."

"But then perhaps I should sort you into Slytherin. You would find out more about you in that house. "

"I don't understand that. I don't want to go into Slytherin. I'm muggleborn. They wouldn't accept me. I'd rather go to Ravenclaw."

"Muggleborn? So, so. You should know I sort people into the houses they belong. And you are a SLYTHERIN."

The hat said the last word aloud. The first thing Jade saw when se took off the hat was Tom's astonished face. Then she looked to Alex. He looked a bit disgusted, very astonished and she couldn't really believe it, afraid. Slowly she made her way to the Slytherin table. They were all clapping. Quickly Jade sat down next to Martin and looked back to the sorting.

"Serpenso, Thomas Charlie"

"How could mum call him Charlie?" Jade thought. "I do hope Tom comes into Slytherin, too." A little later, the hat opened its mouth again and shouted:

"SLYTHERIN"

Tom took the hat off and went to the table to sit next to Jade.

"What did the hat tell you?" He whispered.

"That I'd be great in Ravenclaw, but then he seemed to find something new and told me I'd find out more about me in Slytherin. I said I wanted to go to Ravenclaw but he just sorted me. And what was with you?"  
"I said I wanted to be with you. Then he said Slytherin is the right choice. But if blood wouldn't be worth so much he'd sort me into Gryffindor."

"I don't understand that statement with the blood!"

"Hey, I don't know…"

Just then, the girl in front of them whispered, "Shut up. It's my brother Robert's turn."

"And now the last, Zambini, Robert"

"Slytherin"

Robert sat down next to Tom. He smiled at his older sister.

"I told you I'm gonna be a Slytherin, Janie."

"Dad will be pleased you know. It's so cool that my little brother Robbie is in Hogwarts now."

"Yeah, I won't have a quite day anymore." He turned to Tom. "So you're Thomas I heard."

"Yes, but you can call me Tom."

"Or Charlie." Jade said laughing.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Jade. Toms twin sister. And you're Robbie. Robbie sounds much better than Robert you know." The girls both laughed.

"Ignore her, Robbie. She'll stop in a while. But you'll be called Robbie forever now."

"Well Charlie, what's you're favorite Quidditch team?"

"Quidditch? What's that? And why did you call me Charlie?"

"Because you called me Robbie."

At that moment the food appeared. So while Tom and Robbie talked about Quidditch while eating, Jade and Jane began to talk about Hogwarts, the dungeons, Harry Potter and the teachers.

"Some of the teachers have been here for years. The headmaster Professor Dumbledore has been teacher for over 50 years. Can you believe that? But there are some newer teachers. Look the one with the red hair is Professor Weasley. Next to him sits his wife Professor Granger. They were friends of Harry Potter. The teacher with the black hair is new. She must be for defense against the dark arts. A pity, the teachers never stay longer than a year. And she looks nice."

Professor Dumbledore got up.

"Dear students. Mr. Filch tells me to remind you that you're not allowed into the forbidden forest. Every student that is caught there will have detention 6 months every evening. He has hung up a list of all forbidden things such as biting Frisbees. Every month the list will be updated thanks to the Weasleys joke shop. And now I'm glad to tell you that we've got a new DADA teacher. Mrs. Aenigma. You'll all get you're timetables tomorrow. And now go off to bed."

"Come I'll show you the way to the common room." Jane said and dragged Tom and Robert with her. "Better stay together. We've got to go to the dungeons." They all walked for a while with some other Slytherins until they came to the picture of man in black clothes with a snake on his arm. "That's Salazar Slytherin." The perfect, a blond girl and pretty girl, explained to the first years. "The password is Serpent. Remember it." The picture slid back and they stepped into a big room. It was much warmer than outside in the dungeons and many comfortable looking armchairs with tables in front stood in it. But they couldn't look long since the perfect pushed them towards some stairs. At the top there were many doors leading into the pupils rooms. "Boys are on the right side, girls on the left. First years you have the rooms right at the end. Everybody else has their old rooms, except the seventh years. They are downstairs." The perfect shouted. "And now it's bedtime for you all. Normally you have to be in bed at eleven till you're third year. From then on, it's twelve o'clock. Your classes will start at nine. So be sure to have breakfast before nine. That's everything you'll need to know. Sleep well."

"It's so unfair. The seventh years have their own room. Only for themselves." Jane complained. "Well I'll see you guys, here's my room."

"Sleep well Jane." Tom said.

"Hey, that means we'll be together in a room Robbie."

"That's cool."

"Yes. You're in a room with Martin and Josh." Jade told them.

"How do you know, Jade?"

"Because they are the only other Slytherin first years."

"Who will be in you're room Jade?"

"I've got a room with Annie and Kathryn. Ah here it is. See you next morning."

Jade looked at the door. It was brown with some red marks on it that looked a bit like blood. Trying not to touch the "blood", she opened it. The room was wonderful. Three beds stood at the walls each with green curtains. Here suitcase was in front of the bed in the middle. A girl with short brown hair sat on the bed left. The other girl was sitting next to her.

"I'm Annie," the girl with the brown hair said. "And you must be Jade." She smiled.

When Kathryn turned around, Jade saw that she had long blond-brown hair and a kind looking face.

"I'm Kathryn but I think you know that already. We'd better go to bed now before my sister comes. She's a perfect. And she would just love to shout at me." Kathryn smiled.  
"Ok. Well, yeah. I'm Jade. So good night."

Some minutes later, they jumped into bed and not a second too early. Kathryn's sister came in, saw them all in bed and went to the boys room to shout at them.

_Oh and you'll have to wait some time till Toms in the story. I've already got an idea how to bring him in but it just needs some storytime. Don't be disapointed. I'll just need time._


End file.
